Kanan Matsuura
Kanan Matsuura is a 16-years old second year at Uranohoshi Girls' High School and the childhood friend of Chika Takami, Jun Inoue and You Watanabe. Appearance Kanan has long dark blue hair, that which she keeps tied in a pony tail, although she keeps the front side of her hair down. She has purple eyes. Personality Breezily mature with a calm and cool demeanor, Kanan is one that rarely sweats the details of anything she may find rather troubling, always keeping her head up and thinking things more appropriately rather than jumping to conclusions. She deeply cares about her friends and will put their needs above her own, admitting that she will go to great lengths just to do what's best for them. Kanan is very much in love with nature, always mentioning how seeing the clear blue skies, the shining sun and the calm waves of the sea everyday are enough to make her happy. She greatly dislikes bullies, noting how bad people picking on others is something she can't tolerate. Kanan also loves scuba diving, being her hobby and coming from the scuba diving shop that her grandfather runs, that being something runs as well whenever she is able. Background Kanan was born as a local girl in Uchiura. She was born and raised in the town itself and came to be fond of her hometown's natural beauty, especially the wide open view of the sea in her town. At some point, she met and became close friends with Chika Takami, You Watanabe and Jun Inoue, spending much of her childhood with them, with Kanan acting as a big sister figure to the three due to being a year older than them. Later, she met both Mari Ohara and Dia Kurosawa in a park and later became best friends with them. She goes to Uranohoshi Girls' Academy with both of them, but Mari later transferred to a school in Italy halfway through the school year. Kanan drops out after passing through first year, leaving only Dia between the three of them to still be attending the school who later became Student Council President. Story [ To be Added... ] Relationships Family 'Grandfather:' Though they are not seen interacting much, Kanan is shown to deeply care about her grandfather, even to the point that she will run their scuba diving shop on her own if he is too sick to do it and will keep it open no matter what. Friends 'Chika Takami:' Kanan's childhood friend. While being at least a year older than her, Kanan looks to Chika as a very good friend she knows is very much capable on her own, though she will ocassionally help her when she needs it. The two share a sisterly bond, with Kanan acting like a responsible big sister to Chika, always looking after her especially when she finds herself in trouble or gets herself into one. 'Jun Inoue:' Kanan's second childhood friend. She met Jun when she had protected him from a bunch of other kids that picking on him and since then had been friends. Kanan is very much unaware of Jun's feelings for her. Trivia [ To be Added... ] Category:Love Live! Character